Heart Never Lies
by Hinatasara
Summary: "Everybody can lie. But the heart always tells the truth." Just a little Sterek love story. Please, have a try!
1. Chapter 1

**HEART NEVER LIES**

**Author's note:** Hi! This is my first Teen Wolf's story so I hope you'll like it. Also, I'm French, and as there's much more readers in the English section, I've decided to write my fics in English (even if I still write them in French too, of course! :P). So please, feel free to tell me if my English is not good, and if it's too horrible to read or understand (though I think I'm fluent enough for you to understand the story…:D) But, I would enjoy advices about it, in order to improve my english. So, review will be much appreciated! ;)

Set up after Season 2, so SPOILERS! This is a slash story, OOC (I hope not too much), a little Angst maybe and Romance. Because I just love slash romance! And of course, this is a STEREK story. Because there's nothing better than Sterek! I'm in love with this pairing! Oh and there will be a rated M part at the end. Well, this is just a little story, not a big one with cliffhangers or adventure, or anything else. It's just a romantic way to bring Derek and Stiles together. It was supposed to be a One Shot at first, but it appeared to be a little longer that I was planning to so I've split it in few chapters. I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Stiles swallowed a last gulp of whiskey and put the empty bottle on his room's floor strewed with beer cans. Everything around him was dangerously twitching and his neck's muscles seemed anaesthetized so that his head was getting heavier and difficult to keep in place. He was completely drunk. He tried to stand up but he failed, his legs gave away and he fell onto the ground. He laid down on his side, fixing an invisible spot in front of him, faraway. The ringing of his cellphone broke through the silence. He grabbed his phone as he could and looked at the caller ID. Scott. He hesitated to pick up. It was better for him if his best friend was not finding out in which state of intoxication he was, at the risk of getting a sermon or worse of all, being questioned about the reason of his strange behavior. He was far from being an alcoholic drinks lover and didn't understand how people could enjoy so much to drink until they forget about what they're doing. His friend knew him by heart and no doubt he would be chocked to see him like that. The beta tried to call him again two times then he gave up. Stiles put down his phone at his side and fixed again his distant contemplation, trying desperately to forget about what he had been drinking for. But the pictures were well anchored in his head. He found himself so stupid. And pathetic. And childish. How a smart person like him could possibly sink that low? And all because of… - the ringing of his cellphone broke through again, but the number had changed. – … him! He looked with bitterness at the name appearing on the screen and slammed the device away from him.

- Fuck you, Derek! – he gibbered at his phone.

Then he rolled on his back and put an arm across his eyes. He wished he could be able to empty his brain as easily as sink himself into darkness. In this moment, the sadness and the shame he was feeling made him want to disappear and erase all those emotions that got him in such a humiliating situation. His heart sank a little more when he remembered everything that had happened with Derek, from the day of their meeting in the woods to the earlier incident that drove him into drunkenness, lying on his bedroom's floor. From the moment he had laid eyes on this man, he had felt something grow inside him. A kind of attraction he hadn't identified at first and that he had thought later was just because of the mystery around the guy and his curiosity about this whole new world of Lycaons that was opening at him. But he had realized soon that this attraction was far beyond all of that. His heart was not only racing because of the fear the man filled him with. When Derek had been shot by Allison's aunt Wolfs bane bullet, Stiles had feared for the werewolf's life. Then he had been intimidated by the presence and the piercing look of this charismatic and imposing man, more than he should have to. It had not been very difficult to understand what was happening to him, and consequently, he had not been the only one to find out about it. With his overdeveloped senses, Derek couldn't miss the emotional turnover that he produced on the high school boy. And he didn't keep it for himself. Stiles remembered pretty well of the embarrassment he felt at that moment, like if it was yesterday. Derek had spent few days at his house, hiding from the police. After Danny had come to his house, the Beta had made him understand that he didn't like to be used like he had been.

- What the hell was that? Next time I'll kill you. You understand ? – he threatened.

Stiles was sitting at his desk, internally exulting for having watched such an enjoyable show and most of all for having made a little of a fun of the big bad guy.

- Threats, always threats, don't you have something else inside your brain? Nevertheless, we got the information we wanted because of my genius idea. It's not like I've prostituted you. – he openly mocked him. – We needed to bring a gay guy to speak, so what's best than the sight of a big and… muscular… bare-chested… man, well, you know… . – he said as lightly as he could, lifting his gaze up to the werewolf's eyes after drifting to his now covered-torso, aware of the coloring of his cheeks.

Derek stared at him for a moment before a slightly smile appeared on his lips.

- And something's telling me than he has not be the only one who enjoyed it.

Stiles went silent for a second, destabilized. Then he regained composure and tried his best to look neutral, but he failed.

- What, me? Pfff, you're kidding, right? I'm not gay. I take a shower with guys almost every day, you know, after the Lacrosse training, and I've never been attracted to one single of my teammates.

- That's not what I was implying. – he said with a leveled voice, quizzically.

- Yeah, well, sorry for disappointing you, but you're wrong. – he answered with a nervous smile while looking elsewhere.

Stiles started to move around his chair, trying to avoid the inquisitor look on him and concentrate on the researches that were all over his desk. But he got stopped by the werewolf, who suddenly bent over him, his hands grabbing the armrests. Stiles felt his heart racing, the man's face was really close to his and his hypnotizing green eyes were diving in his anxious golden iris. He swallowed hard, his breathing was speeding and his whole body was warming. He lowered his look at the sight of the mocking smile that was stretching a little the beta's delicious lips.

- Well, your pulse is running so fast, it's impressive! I can feel the heat of your skin without touching it and the hormones you diffuse prove alone that you're attracted to me.

Stiles squeezed his lips to make them stop trembling, his eyes still fixed on the ground and his fingers were clenching on the seat. He would have answered him with self-assurance that we was mistaking but he was totally paralyzed and he was in such a state of shock that deny it would be frantically useless. The heavy silence that was floating between them was unbearable and Stiles was starting to suffocate under the tension of the sardonic gaze fixed on him. His father's voice came from downstairs, freeing him with a delight the young boy didn't think he could experience one day. He closed his eyes, licked his lips and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Derek was sitting back on the chair where he had been while Danny was here. Stiles stood up cautiously, feeling his legs weak and shaking. Then he stepped out of his room, trying to ignore the little wink that Derek gave him when his gaze flew over him against his will.

- Go to hell. – he said to the beaming wolf before closing the door.

Stiles felt his heart ache from this memory. After this Derek had ignored him most of the time, which was totally fine with him, until the wolf killed his uncle and became the new alpha. From then, his temper, his behavior had changed. While he was an introvert kind of jerk before, he was now a confident all new-powered werewolf leader. He had started to taunt him with seductive smiles and intense looks while adding new betas in his pack. He remembered the day Erica had been changed. Hell she was hot! But the jealousy he felt the day she had climbed in the black Camaro wasn't about HER. He envied her to be so close to HIM. And from the wide satisfied smile on the Alpha's face, Stiles bet he was well aware of that fact. So he tried to move on, to forget about those unwanted feelings he had for the wolf, chasing more after Lydia and failing lamely. His heart raced each time he was near him, his throat went dry each time he crossed eyes with him and his chest ached each time he was ignoring him. He hated him so much for making him feel like this! He even grew jealous of Scott because Derek wanted him so badly in his pack while he was nothing, nothing to him, nothing but a useless piece of human. Oh yeah, he hated him SO much! And yet, he had always been there for him. He was coming when called, helping when ordered and worst of all, he helped him even when not asking, just because he wanted to. And then he could not deny it anymore. During the pool incident while he had hold Derek off drowning for hours, he feared for him, he couldn't let him go, he was afraid to lose him. That's why he had been holding him that long. He didn't care if he was going to drown himself with him. He just could NOT let him go, he was repeating in his bed the same night, crying when he realized it was not a silly crush anymore.

Scott knocked at the Stilinski's house but he got no answer. He knocked again and opened the door, calling for someone. He entered silently and headed for the first floor where his best friend's room was. He pressed the handle and stepped inside. As soon as he saw Stiles on the ground, he threw himself at his side, checking for his pulse.

- Stiles! Are you okay?! What happened?! – he cried, putting his arm away from his eyes.

He concentrated himself on his friend and heard his heart beat and breathing. He relaxed a little when the sleepy voice answered him.

- Scott? What are you doing here?

- You were not answering your phone so I was worried. I came to check if everything was okay. What happened?

- Nothing. Just… was thinking about something and … you know what, it doesn't matter. Thanks for coming but I'm fine. I'm totally fine, dude.

Scott held him on and made him sit on his bed. Then he checked the room and sighed when he saw the beer cans and the whiskey bottle.

- Come on, man. You can't be serious. What if your dad sees that?

- He has a lot to do tonight.

- You can't stay here by yourself. You're coming with me.

- I'm fine Scott. Go home. I'm going to sleep anyway.

- No way. Get up. – he said firmly while grabbing him to help him up.

- Okay, okay. I'm coming. – he growled, feeling his legs shaking under his weight.

- Look, you can't even stand by yourself. What got into you, buddy? I don't recognize you.

They went downstairs and Scott led him to his mom's car. Stiles sat on the passenger seat and fasten his seatbelt.

- I'm going to throw the cans and the bottle away in case your father comes home before you and sees that. Won't be long. – he said before closing the door.

Stiles nodded and pressed his forehead on the window, closed his eyes and fell asleep. After throwing the garbage, Scott pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

- It's me. I'm at his house. He's drunk. I bring him to your place.

Then he hung up, got out of the house, closed the door with his key and went to his mom's car. He glanced at his sleeping friend and gave him a warm but sad smile.

- I can't believe it, buddy. Why you didn't tell me what happened? You used to tell me everything before.

Then he started the car and left the Stilinski's drive way.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's note: Soooo? What do you think? Did you like it? Do you want next chapter? Please, review J


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART NEVER LIES**

**Author's note:** Hi there! So, this second chapter is a little longer. Hope you'll enjoy it! See ya!

PS: I always take care of answering to every single review I receive. So for any of you who didn't have an account, I would like to tell you how much I enjoy having your feedback. So here my big thanks to: **claiire**; **kat** ; **and to the 4 anonymous people.**It's so frustrating to not be able to answer to each of you directly, so please, just indicate a name that I can address you decent thanks. ;) Anyway, thanks so much everybody and "Bonne lecture!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Derek went on the porch when he heard a car approaching his house. He stared as Scott was parking and went to him when the boy got out.

- Did he drink a lot? – the werewolf asked.

- Well, around ten beer cans were on the floor and a bottle of whiskey. Don't know if there was a lot of liquid inside or not. But he's pretty drunk. I want you to solve your… issue. When he'll wake up, talk to him. THIS is not my best friend. – Scott said pointing Stiles. – Even when he was depressed because of his crush on Lydia he never did that. I don't know why you did… that… to him, but I want you to fix it. If you don't like him, then just say so. He'll get over you.

- What the fuck are we doing here?!

The two werewolves turned toward the angry voice. Stiles was awake and not really happy. He got out of the car and managed to walk toward his so-called-best-friend, pressing his side on the vehicle to provide from falling. He could swear that the ground was moving. He fixed Scott in the eyes to not be tempted to look at the other man.

- Scott! Why did you bring me here? You are such a traitor.

- No I'm not! I do that for you. You both need to talk…

- I have nothing to say to him. Bring me back home. Now!

- Stiles, calm down. – Derek tried to say, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

But the young boy pushed it away with anger, turning his glare at him.

- Do not touch or speak to me!

He was trembling a little, his eyes were watering and his breathing was starting to get hard. He clung on his friend's arm, trying to calm himself but the sight of the Alpha was reminding him what caused him so much stress earlier today. Scott held him, putting an arm around him.

- He's doing a panic attack. - he said to the elder man before talking to his friend. – Stiles, breathe. Calm down. You are losing control. Look at me. Come on buddy, breathe.

Derek watched the scene, feeling so useless and boiling. His fists clenched. Stiles was clinging on Scott's shirt and Scott had cupped his best friend's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, speaking to him with such a soft voice. After few minutes, he finally calmed down and was resting in Scott's arms, his forehead on his shoulder. His eyes were closed and his breathing back to normal but Derek could hear his irregular heartbeats.

- Scott, please, bring me back home. Don't leave me here. I won't get drunk anymore, I promise. – Stiles begged, causing aching shivers in Derek's chest.

Scott felt his friend relaxed in his arms. Stiles had fall asleep, all those feelings taking him away.

- I'm sorry man, but you need to face it. – he whispered to him before turning to the Alpha. – He's asleep again. You should take him in.

Derek went closer and could not hold back the anger he felt all along the last five minutes.

- Well, yeah, when you'll be done with the whole-touching-him-thing. – he said bitterly, regretting to show how much he cared to see them in such position.

- Oh my god, are you jealous? – he exclaimed, not hiding his big surprise.

- What? Of course not.

- Oh you're totally jealous! No way you can deny it!

- Shut up, Scott.

- Here, take him. Don't get grumpy. He's all yours. – he teased, earning a punch in the shoulder.

Derek held the high school boy in his arms and headed to his house. Scott was getting in his car but stopped and called him.

- Hey, Derek! I might fall in brotherhood cliché, but if you hurt him again, I'll kill you.

- Yeah, sure, I would love to see that. – he answered with a mocking smile. Then he softened his gaze and gave him a slightly but sincere smile. – Don't worry, I have what he wants.

And then Derek got in the house. Scott sat down and started his car, smiling widely.

- Seriously man, you couldn't just say that you like him too? – he said, knowing that the Alpha was hearing from where he was. He swore he heard a growl before he pulled back his car on the road and left.

Derek laid the boy onto the bed, the only real furniture he had in his house. He looked at him, detailing his face now relaxed, feeling his heart twitching. After a long time standing by the bed, he decided to sit down next to Stiles' sleeping body. He closed his eyes and listened to his breath, concentrated on his heartbeats. He found those sounds so relaxing when he was not awake. This boy was so agitated and was speaking so much that spending few minutes with him got him tired or annoyed. But despite this, his enthusiasm was refreshing and he was quite funny. He could be so clumsy but he was pretty intelligent. He was simple and complicated at the same time, and that had seduced him.

He flied his hand to his face and brushed his fingers against the soft skin of his cheek. Then he bent over him and put his own face close to that delicious skin inside his neck and breathed in his scent, getting multiple shivers of pleasure. He felt his own body reacting, eyes turning red and blood cursing through him. He sat back quickly then stood up and get out of the room after a last gaze at the high school boy who was, for an unknown reason, driving him crazy.

He went outside, needing the scent of the forest to chase away the smell of the warm body laying upstairs that he kept thinking of. He still couldn't really admit how he was feeling for the young man. It felt so wrong! He was like, only sixteen and he was twenty-three. He was just a kid, how could he possibly have that much influence on him?! He reminded himself the impression he got when he had first met him. He was with Scott in the forest in his property. The boy seemed goofy, but he got caught by his bright golden eyes, his angel face and most of all, this incredible delicious smell he gave off. But afterwards, he discovered that his ADD made him so annoying. He was getting angrier when he was staying by his side, he was torn between the pleasure he had by smelling him and the "pissed off" feeling he inspired him. His torments went bigger after he got shot by the aconite bullet. In the first place, Stiles had been so distant and didn't really care of what was happening to him. But then, when it got worse and he authorized himself to ask him for help, he just changed and was so concerned about him. When he had collapsed, he had heard him so afraid for his life, his heart was running fast and that made Derek slightly happy. It was so disturbing that he got a little afraid of what the boy made him feel. So he just decided to ignore him, trying to push away his emotions. But he couldn't stop himself for worrying for him, as he was always glued to his best friend and getting in danger. From the moment where he became the Alpha, he felt himself changing. And his attraction to the young boy had started to influence even more his behavior. When he was there, he could not stop to show off. He was feeling powerful, and the way his presence was troubling Stiles, he felt even stronger. He enjoyed so much the hold he got on the kid that he kept using of this attraction by playing with his feelings. Until he got saved by him in the swimming pool. Stiles had held him for hours, keeping him from drowning, even tired, even when he was once again threatening him or yelling at him, he just didn't let go off him and he stood there by his side in front of the Kanima. From then, he realized that he liked this boy more than he should. And here again he decided to put some distance between him and the teen. He was still thinking of him but at least he didn't try to seduce him anymore. And it was working pretty well, until earlier this afternoon.

There were Derek, his pack and his uncle, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and of course Stiles. It was the first time that they were meeting all together since the final battle and they were studying all the information they could find about the Bite, The werewolves and the Kanima on internet, to try to understand what had happened to Jackson and then find a way to find and kill the new beast that Allison's grandfather had become. When they decided that they had enough for today, the pack went running through the woods, and the rest of them went talking about all kind of things, like planning to go out on a movie. Scott looked at Derek and told him that he should come with them. Derek smiled slightly as he heard Stiles' heart beat faster.

- Are you out of your mind, Scott? – he said, shocked.

- What? We're going to spend time together as we have to team up against the Kanima so what's better than… hanging out sometimes?

- Yeah, I think it's a pretty good idea. – Allison said.

- No, it isn't. Does he even enjoy such things as friends' night out? Don't think so.

Everybody turned his head to the Alpha, who was looking at the goofy boy with sadistic amusement. Derek was trying to hold back but it was difficult. He wanted to play with him, to push him off limits. He wanted to dominate him again. But he knew he shouldn't.

- Well, I do enjoy watching movies from time to time. – he simply said.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, looking nastily at the man. He enjoyed human pastimes? My ass! He knew he had said that on purpose.

- Sure. – he said sarcastically. - Don't you have funniest werewolves stuff to do? Like… chase innocent animals? Or… I don't know… mark your property by peeing on trees?

Derek looked at him intensely, a satisfied smile stretching his lips as he heard Stiles getting agitated under his glare. He had to stop. He shouldn't get into that game. But the desire was too strong and he couldn't resist anymore.

- Come on, Stiles! What's with you, buddy? It's Derek! – Scott said, surprised by his best friend's reaction.

- Yeah! And I would rather spend time with a real dog race's representative than be the third wheel with him.

- Don't be so uptight! It's not like you'll be going on a date. – Lydia said.

Derek was internally exulting. Stiles heart was running fast and he could hear his difficulties to swallow. It was too enjoyable to be staying nice. He just couldn't help it; he liked watching the young boy being embarrassed so much. He let a predatory smile appear on his lips.

- Yes, Stiles, it's not like if you were attract… - he started to say before being cut off.

- Of course not! – he rushed to stop Derek.

Oh God, he would not dare say that he's attracted to him in front of everybody, wouldn't he?! Stiles and Derek was looking each other with challenging faces. The whole crowd was staring at them with surprised and suspicious looks. They went silent for a moment, and then Peter broke the heavy atmosphere.

- Well, that was an enjoyable afternoon. We still have some social skills to work on but I'm sure we'll be good battle partners.

Everybody seemed to understand the Hale uncle intervention, so they stood up. Derek sent a last intense glare at Stiles with a mocking smile and went upstairs.

- Yeah, I think we can work this out. But for now, you have to go. Just tell us if you find something else about the Kanima. – Scott agreed.

- Of course, we'll do so. Be careful on your way back home.

They all said goodbye to Peter and walked off the house. But Stiles stopped.

- Scott, I'm not going right now. I have to… deal with something. Can you get back home with Jackson and the girls?

- Huh, okay but, you're sure you don't want me to stay with you?

- No, it's fine. Don't worry.

- Okay. – he said, stepping to the Porsche. But he stopped and turned back to his friend. – You would tell me if it was important, right?

- Of course. It's nothing, I swear. I just need to clarify something. I'll call you later.

- Fine. See ya, buddy.

Stiles watched his friends leave, and then he went back in the house, heading upstairs. When he found Derek, he was standing by a window, an arm up against the wall. He swallowed several times, trying to find some of the determination he had felt few minutes ago when he decided that he had to speak to the sour wolf.

- Don't tell me you're hesitating after this whole it-is-nothing-buddy that you served to Scott? – the Alpha's voice raised.

Stiles breathed and stepped in, walking slowly toward the man. He stopped at two meters from him, waiting for him to turn.

- So? – he said, facing him. – What do you want to talk about?

Stiles looked down and then he stared at him again, hesitantly.

- What are you trying to do? You have almost said that I was attracted to you in front of everybody.

- Well, aren't they your best friends? You shouldn't be ashamed to tell them.

- Oh, but I would not be ashamed to confess that I can be gay, or bi, but no way I want them to know that I was attracted to YOU!

- Was? I don't think you should use the past tense. Actually, I'm pretty sure that your heart has never run that fast.

Stiles looked away. He hated that! He hated him for doing that! This jerk could read anything about him just by hearing his heartbeats and guessed each emotion that was going through him just by smelling his skin. He pressed his lips together. He looked back to Derek, fixing his amazing green eyes with his own golden ones, reflecting his despair.

- Come on, why are you doing that? Can't you just… leave me in peace? How comes you take so much pleasure belittling me. I'm just physically attracted to you, this is just a phase, it won't last. I don't even like you! This is no big deal so… just, ignore me like you used to do before.

Derek shot him a predator look and moved toward him slowly, fixing him intensely.

- What are you doing? Stay where you are. – Stiles said, panicking.

- You know I'm aware of it when you tell lies. You are always trying to lie and I'm tired of that.

Stiles stepped back until his back reaches a wall, ruining the last possibility of retreat.

- I'm not lying, you piss me off, I hate you and you're just a fucking good looking werewolf who scares me.

His heart went crazy when Derek moved closer. Stiles could feel the heat of his breathe, a soft blow caressing his neck. He shivered, making Derek smile.

- Okay, maybe it is more than a physical attraction. – admitted the high school boy with some difficulties.

It was apparently not enough; Derek put his hand under his shirt and moved it slowly along his side.

- Oh God… - he said, biting his lower lip. – Okay, okay, I… I do like you. But, don't touch me!

Derek moved away his hand, making Stiles sigh in relief, before putting it on his face with a tender caress on his cheek. Stiles had stopped breathing, his attention captivated by Derek's burning gaze. His heart was hurting and he felt his throat dried, while his eyes went wet. He gave a begging desperate look at the wolf.

- Don't… Please… Derek, stop that.

Derek felt his blood coursing through his veins, and a bloody taste in his mouth. He stepped back and turned, trying to calm down his pulse. Stiles was breathing again, heavily, trying to put his thoughts all together after this "attack".

- Why do you do that to me? What kind of satisfaction are you looking for by mocking me? Why do you hate me so much?! – he asked with a weakly shaking voice.

Derek didn't bother answering. He was focused to the new beats of Stiles' heart. He had never heard it so messy before. His trembling voice was so sad and his eyes were filled with water. The boy seemed so deeply hurt and desperate that he could swear his own heart was breaking. He stared at him widely, realizing what the boy was really hiding behind his high speed pulse. A strange feeling of joy flew through him. But not the domination feeling he usually had. He looked at him with bewilderment.

- What? – Stiles asked, with an anxious tone.

- You… look extremely tensed and hurt. I knew you had a kind of crush on me… but I wasn't expecting that much.

Stiles opened his mouth but couldn't make a sound. He just stopped looking at him, his fists clenched and closing his eyes to provide from crying.

- Wait, you… You're not like… in love with me, don't you?! – he said, sounding sincerely astonished.

Stiles looked suddenly at him with fear and then he moved fast toward the door, passing by the stunned Alpha.

- Where are you going? – he said to keep him from running away.

- You don't really expect me to stay here with you, being okay with you mocking my feelings like that? - he complains with difficulties as he was trying to keep his tears in. He was not going to satisfy the wolf by seeing him cry.

- Stiles, I wasn't making fun of you.

- Yeah, right!

Stiles turned back to the exit and walked to the door but Derek caught his arm and forced his body to face him. Then he bent over and put his lips on the young boy's ones in a fiery kiss. Stiles had been, at first, caught off guard. When he realized what was happening, he tried to push him away, sure to be the prey of another mocking attempt. But Derek had a tight grip on him and wouldn't let him go. He was going to yelled at him but the other man's tongue found his way to his. He felt his whole body freezing from the inside and suddenly the warmth of Derek's lips devouring his with such intoxication made him give up. He then clung on the werewolf's jacket to pull him closer, answering with desire to the man's tongue. Feeling the young one getting feverish under his touch, Derek put his hands under his shirt and caressed his back, sticking him harder on his body. He felt shivers running through him with delight. While his excitement and his desire were burning inside him, he started panicking. His blood pressure was racing, his blood was boiling, his heart was drumming against his chest and his vision was tingeing in red. He took off his hand from the clothes and without any consideration he firmly pushed the high school boy away, who looked stunned and then hurt, not knowing what was happening. He watched the wolf out of breath, clamped fists, body shaking and red eyes fixed on the ground.

- Derek? Are you okay? – Stiles asked with concern.

- Go away. Get out of here. Right now. – he ordered in a rough way.

- What? But, you're the one who… - Stiles tried to defend himself, feeling his eyes watering again.

- Stiles! Get the fuck out of here! – he yelled at him with fury.

Stiles jumped. He stared at the Alpha, his tears running down his face as he couldn't keep them inside anymore.

- I HATE you SO much! – he threw at the wolf with a broken voice that stabbed straight at Derek's heart.

This time it sounded sincere and the werewolf felt so much pain adding at the raging state he was already trying to deal with.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Author's note: So? Do you still like it? I'm sorry for the Stiles' fans (I'm one of yours) because he has not a very enjoyable role here… but I'll do my best to cheer him up in next chapter… or not! :P Anyway, thanks so much for reading this. I hope my English is still readable. And I hope to see you for next chapter that I'll post very soon. Thanks again, and reviews would be much appreciated. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEART NEVER LIES **

**Author's note:** I would like to thank everyone for the following and favorite story's alerts and the awesome reviews from all of you guys! I'm so honored! Hope this chapter will not disappoint you. Enjoy!

**PS: **For those who don't have a account, big thanks for your review to: **Mary, Kat, Pow, Claiire, ****Loki Megurine****.**

_**Special thanks to Rae666 for the help with the f**king grammar! ;)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Stiles ran out of the house and sat in his car, started it and went still, his head replaying the whole scene without his consent. His hands gripped the top of the steering wheel, and he rested his forehead on it, letting out all the water of his body through his eyes, crying like he haven't since a very long time. After few minutes, he wiped his cheeks and just when he decided to leave, a chair was thrown through one of the window at the first floor. He heard fighting noises, his heart was drumming and without thinking anymore, he headed the car away from the burned house.

As soon as he felt the young boy outside the house, Derek breathed deeply and opened his fists, freeing the blood that was running from the holes his claws had made in his palms when clenching. The wounds healed instantly. He looked at his hands with anger. He hadn't lost control like that in ages. He had suppressed all the desire he felt for the high school boy for so long, that it had just explode at the amazing pleasure of having him his at last, destroying all the emotional fences he had built around him in a blow. He would have widely grinned at the thought of him finally kissing the boy, and being kissed back with such fever. But his heart broke at the memory of the watery painful look in Stiles' eyes before he ran away. He had involuntarily hurt him and he was now wondering how he would possibly be forgiven. His fists clenched again as his attention was caught by the sound of sobs from outside, from Stiles' jeep. He felt a growl coming from his stomach that he couldn't keep inside. He threw a chair through the window, spreading sharped pieces of glass everywhere. Then he hit the wall and scratched the half-burned remained furniture that were in the room. He eventually stopped, breathing hard, feeling his rage replaced by sadness. He felt down on his knees and looked at his hands. He retracted his claws and sighted. He decided to let go for now, chasing after the boy right now would not be a very good idea. He will talk to him tomorrow.

He sat the rest of the evening in the same room, thinking of what had happened. He didn't realize yet that he actually did kiss the boy. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so right! He licked slowly his lips, reveling in the memory of the young boy's taste. He wanted more of it, much more, a growing desire to watch him shiver from pleasure under his light touches. He wanted to dive his burning look into the two wide irises through which his presence was causing so many intense emotions like distress, confusion or turmoil, to discover the least of this subtly muscular body who was just asking to be his. He wanted him in a way that he never wanted anybody else before. Not even Kate. And he had maybe ruined everything.

It was dark outside when he got pulled out of his thoughts by his cellphone ringing. The named on the screen was indicating Scott. He picked it up.

- Yes?

- Derek, it's me, Scott. Is Stiles still with you?

- No. He left a long time ago. Why?

- He had to call me when back at his house but nothing. And he doesn't answer his phone.

- Did you check at his house?

- No, I went to the police station first as it's on my way from Allison's house. But I'm heading there now. It's really weird. He always answer to me. I'm really worried about him. He didn't seem to go very well these last weeks.

Scott paused, waiting for any reaction from the Alpha but the wolf stayed silent.

- Actually, you did seem acting strangely too, lately. And he stayed over when we left this afternoon. Did he tell you something? Were you the one he needed to clarify something with?

Derek sighed. Well, if the kid was missing, it was probably his fault. He had to inform Scott about what happened.

- Yeah. He wanted to talk to me. But it kinda went bad.

- What do you mean? What have you been talking about, you two?

- He… Well, Stiles is somehow attracted to me. And I've been mocking him about that. He left my house crying.

He heard a choking sound at the other end of the line, then a sort of laugh.

- Are you being serious? Because it's not really a good time for jokes right now.

- Scott… - he growled, getting annoyed.

- Okay, but it's kind of hard to believe. I know he's desperate but… come on! He's attracted to YOU?

- What is that supposed to mean? – he growled even more.

- Nothing. Look, I don't know. Nothing else happened? Because it's not like it was the first time he was turned down by someone. He usually uses sarcasms and move on to another person.

Derek went silent again. He didn't know how to explain.

- Derek! What happened? – Scott suddenly panicked voice asked abruptly.

- It appeared that he was feeling a bit more than a simply physical attraction. I… I kissed him. And then I pushed him away. - he sighed

- You WHAT?! You… You KISSED him ?! Why ?! What the fuck were you thinking? – he yelled on the phone. He paused, an awkward silent floating on the line. – Wait… are you saying that he… likes you ? No way ! He would have told me ! I'm his best friend !

- Can we focus on the fact that I've rejected him and that he's missing? Because I'm kind of getting worried now.

- Yeah, right. You said he left your house crying? It's bad. Wait… – he paused again, getting an eyes-rolling from Derek. – You REJECTED him?! What the fuck is your problem?!

- Seriously, Scott, are you that dumb?! Can somebody have a mind slower than yours?!

- But… Okay, we'll talk about that later. For now, we have to find him. I'll call you back when I get to his house.

- Okay.

Derek hung up. He was really getting worried about the high school boy. Where could he be? He dialed Stiles' number and brought back the phone at his ear. But nobody answered. He sighed, sitting down on the porch of his house, waiting for Scott's call. He hoped he would find him at his house, sleeping so deeply than he didn't hear his phone rang. Half an hour had passed, that had seemed like eternity for the werewolf, when the Beta contacted him again. He felt relieved to know that he was fine, drunk, but fine. Scott was bringing him over his house and he couldn't wait to hear the car approaching.

Derek went back in the room where the boy was still sleeping. He looked at him silently, his heart sinking at the thought of the talk they'll have soon. What was he going to say? He went at the window and sat on the edge, one leg panting unlading and the other resting on the frame. He sighed. Remembering what had just happened those last five hours made him annoyed. He looked up at the sky. The stars were starting to appear and the moon light was wrapping around him. He wished he didn't have those complicated feelings. It had already been a disaster the first time with Kate. And the way he was feeling so much more for this kid, it said to him that nothing good was going to happen from this situation. What got into him?! What was he thinking?! How could he be so attracted to this boy?! He should just say to him that they were not going to make it and that he should just forget about him. Yeah, that was the best thing to do. It would be awkward for a moment, but they would manage to be just friends. That could work.

Stiles woke up slowly, feeling his brain switching on and remembering everything it had happened lately. Oh he wished it had just been a nightmare. He kept his eyes close, trying to avoid the smell of ashes, the perfumed scent he knew too well to whom it was and the different texture of the cover under his skin, like if he was going to wake up in his room if he was wishing it hard. He finally resigned himself and opened his eyes. He saw the Alpha at the window, under the moonlight, his gaze hooked up at the sky. His green eyes were shining, his position made him looks so cool and his face was a little tensed. He looked kind of sad and tired. Stiles tried his best, yes he did, but couldn't keep himself from thinking it: Hell, he was gorgeous! This man was so fucking hot! He sat down on the edge of the bed, his heart jumping again in his chest and swallowed hard when he saw the werewolf turned his gaze to him.

Derek got pulled out of his thoughts by an irregular sound. He turned his head to face the golden eyes, looking at him with an anxious brightness. The high school boy was sitting on the bed, waiting for him to move or say something. But the words were not coming. He was looking at him intensely, trying to read his thoughts but he could only see the tension in every of his muscles and hear his heart racing. Nothing was indicated that he was upset or angry at him but come on! Of course he would be! Derek was starting to drown inside those wonderful irises, forgetting where they were, like if time had stopped.

The young boy licked his lips, clearly getting ill-at-ease by the awkward atmosphere that was floating between them, and Derek moved his gaze to the thin and oh so tempting pieces of skin that were forming his mouth. He remembered that moment were he had kissed him, feeling a growing desire to taste it again. Oh, he was doomed. There was no way he could forget about everything and just return to normal platonic relationship. He was totally falling for him and he could do whatever he wanted to do like it wasn't, the situation will just go mad. He had to face it; if he couldn't hug him, then the Hunters might as well come for him right now.

He looked back at the teen in the eyes when he heard him stand up and clear his throat, not without difficulty.

- Sooooo, I guess the whole thing wasn't a nightmare as my head is still dizzy from the alcohol and I'm feeling so ashamed and depressed that I think I'll just run through the room and slam my head into the wall. – he said awkwardly while moving his shaking hands along with his words.

Stiles was looking at him hesitantly. Facing silence, he felt his heart broke and he nodded before turning away. But as he was moving toward the door, he got stopped by a voice as hesitant as his.

- We need to talk.

Stiles froze.

- Yeah, well, I don't like the sound of that and I surely don't like the idea of talking about anything regarding what had happened, so… no thanks. – he answered without turning back to him.

He wanted to run away, but his legs were still trembling and the standing was already so hard that he was internally mocking himself for thinking about running. He stepped forward though, making the man behind him stand up and move to him.

- Stiles.

The voice was full of emotion. Stiles clenched his fists, feeling his throat hurting under the tears he was desperately trying to keep inside him.

- I'm gonna go home. I need to be alone for a moment so… please… don't call… don't come over… just… forget about me for a while.

- Stiles. – he simply said again, with a pleading voice.

As he was moving to the door, he felt Derek's warm hand grabbing his but he still didn't look at him. He knew he would break a little more if he was diving in those beautiful emerald eyes.

- Stiles. – he repeated, grabbing the other arm to make him face him.

- Fuck off! Am I asking too much when I say I want to be alone?! – he yelled, trying to break free but the wolf was too strong for him.

- We need to talk. What has happened earlier, it is not what you think.

- Yes, it is. There's no misunderstanding, I've got the whole idea pretty well, don't worry about it. You had your fun, mocking me, but now it's enough. Do you think I'm happy with those feelings? Absolutely not! So now, if you'll excuse me, I just want to bury myself for few days, just the time for my shame to fade away and then get over you and try to have a normal life. I'll say to Scott that I won't get involved anymore in your little werewolves adventures so that you won't have me in your legs, bothering you all the time.

- You don't bother me. And I don't hate you.

- Oh yeah? So why are you persecuting me since you've discovered that I'm attracted to you? You keep mocking me since then, trying to break me, ignoring me then flirting with me. I am so tired of this little game of yours.

- So am I. That's why Scott brought you at my house. He knows.

- What…? How… ?!

- I've told him. By the way, he was pretty sad you didn't tell him yourself. - he said, ignoring the shocked face in front of him. - And the reason I've been a jerk with you is just... you... intimidate me.

Stiles stared at him, mouth opened and eyes widened. He stood up after a long silence and looked at him disappointed.

- That's all you've got? I mean, you have spent months, imagining so many ways to belittle me, to mock me just for telling me that now? Come on, Derek, I know you can do better than that! Come on, have another try. You don't really think you'll play me around again with this shitty excuse, don't you?!

- Stiles, I'm not playing anymore. I try to have a serious talk with you.

- A serious talk? A SERIOUS talk?! By saying that YOU, the big Alpha, is intimidated by ME, a freaking geek who has a crush on a fucking werewolf? Please, tell me you're kidding me!

- I knew it wasn't going to be easy. – Derek sighted.

- Oh, let me guess! What happened earlier, it was because you were afraid of me, right? – He was openly mocking him.

Derek didn't answer anything. He just fixed him, too bored by his automatic sarcasms he always used as self-defense in awkward situations. Stiles was getting more uncomfortable as silence was longing. He lowered his gaze.

- Can we just forget everything? Please? Like if nothing had happened? - he asked with a weak voice.

Derek freed the boy, his heart felt empty all of a sudden.

- Is that what you really want?

- How can you... Seriously? You're asking me that? - he said with a growing anger.

Stiles clenched his jaw, looking angrily at the alpha. He opened his mouth but closed it and turned his back, making a step toward the exit. Then he stopped, faced the wolf again and stepped back close to him, pocking a finger on the muscular chest.

- You... You rejected me. - he said, sorrow shinning in his eyes. - What did you expect?

- I told you I did not reject you.

- So what was it? Why did you push me away?

- I... It was just... - he said hesitantly, not finding the words.

- Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, here's the news; I am not your doggy chew toy. I'm not here to entertain you when you need it and then left aside when you're tired of playing with me. - the boy said bitterly.

Stiles clenched his jaw again then turned to the exit. A hand grabbed him and his lips were suddenly caught by Derek's ones, kissing him hotly. Stiles broke the kiss after a moment, reminding he was angry with the man but he didn't have time to think about anything. Derek stepped closer, making him move backward until his legs bumped into something. Then Derek pushed him and his heart stopped while he felt himself fall. As soon as he landed onto the bed, the wolf lied down on him. Stiles opened his legs against his will, cursing his self-inside for wanting the Alpha so badly. It was like if two persons were inside him, torn between the fear to be just a toy and the huge desire he had for the werewolf. Derek pressed himself on the young body, putting his hips against the boy's ones.

Stiles would have blurted out an "Oh God" if his throat had not been already filled in by a little moan. He pressed his lips right away, feeling ashamed for letting this kind of sound passing through his mouth. Derek breathed against his neck, making him shiver hard, his hand clenching on the wolf's shirt with desperation. He closed his eyes while the Alpha's lips were kissing along his neck up to his jaw then his ear, softly biting the earlobe. Stiles' breathing was getting hard, like if there was too much pressure on his chest. He wanted to tell the wolf to stop but he had never felt so much pleasure in his entire life that he didn't fight it. He put his hands under Derek's shirt and caressed his back, sticking him closer on him. He started to get dizzy under the man's attentions but then the kisses and the soft bites stopped. He cursed himself for the frustration that was growing inside him instead of the relief he should have felt. He could only feel the hot air caressing the sensitive skin of his neck and waited for the wolf next move. But nothing came. He stood there still, wandering what he was doing and if he had to push him away. He started to worry when he felt the werewolf's breathing getting heavier and faster.

A shiver ran through his body. He was starting to get really worried. Hopefully, or sadly, he couldn't see that the werewolf had bright red eyes, hands full of sharp claws and big fangs at few millimeters from his offered and tempting throat, ready just for him.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's note: I am so sorry for the wait! I had this third chapter almost finished when I had post the second one online and I don't know why, everything I was writing for the end of this chapter was not satisfying! I think I have written like 20 different endings! I kept some of the best for other fic's ideas, but I erased the others. I wrote some good ones, but it was not fitting in this story. I finally managed to do it, I'm not really satisfied, it's not like I wanted it in the first place, but I couldn't do better, so I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Please, tell me, sincerely, what you think about this chapter and if it's that bad, I'll write it again. And also, do you like rated M stories? :P I was planning to write one for the end and I prefer to ask you, my lovely readers, if you want one. If most of you ask for it, I'll write one. So, review please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**HEART NEVER LIES **

**Author's note:**Hi everybody!I am SO sorry for this late update! I got three horribly busy weeks at work and I got sick for four days… well, I didn't get much time to write and yet I managed to end up with a twice longer chapter that I had planned at first. Also, as you may have noticed, the rating has changed. This chapter is rated M, but it's a soft one, because one of my readers doesn't really like it. I hope I'll please everybody. So, enjoy this last chapter! Bonne lecture!

**PS: **For those who don't have a account, big thanks for your review to: **Mary, Kat, Claiire.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

- De… Derek?

Stiles' voice broke the thick silence, making slightly jump the werewolf and pulling him back from his trance. It took to him few seconds to remember where he was and what he was doing. He was back to normal but he started to panic.

- Derek?! – the worried voice rose again.

But the Alpha didn't listen to him, too focused on the fire that was burning his body. He wanted him so much! He could already feel his heart exploding at the thought of tasting the delicious and soft lips. He kept breathing the sweet scent, trying to calm down his pulse, knowing perfectly what was happening. He was losing control, again. What was wrong with him? He had never lost it before, not like that! He couldn't believe that his desire for the kid was the reason of this unwanted shape shifting. But what else could it be?

- Derek? What's wrong? – he asked again, freaking out.

- Nothing…– he replied with a voice that was far from confident.

Derek breathed in and out, the slowest way he could manage to, but it was still not enough. He felt his body trembling and his claws and fangs were growing before he concentrated hard and put them back in. But he knew it wasn't going to last very long before he couldn't control anything. He moved from the kid and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to hide his physical issues

- Leave. I… I need to be alone. – he whispered.

- What?! Wait, did you just hold me back from leaving to push me away half an hour later? You… You are rejecting me again, don't you?

- Don't ask question. Just leave. We'll talk about that tomorrow. You need to get out of here. Understand? – he said with a rough voice.

- No! What the fuck is your problem with me?!

Derek was feeling his wolf getting stronger. He was going to stand up but Stiles grabbed his arm.

- Stop running away all the time! I want an explanation! Now! – he said before seeing the fangs. – Wait, why are you shifting? I thought you said you always had control?

- Yeah, well, it seems that… something… makes me lost my anchor. – he answer weakly, not wanting to confess that the something was him.

- But… what? Can I do something? Is this… what happened to you last time? – he said, freeing the wolf.

Stiles was afraid, but he wanted to help him gain control again. He had never seen the man like that before, lost and afraid. He moved closer to the werewolf and stood there, one meter from him. Derek looked at him, stunned.

- What are you doing?! You're supposed to run away, dumbass!

- You make me feel so loved! Thanks! I want to help you so can't you speak to me in a nicer way?

- Don't need… your help. Just go away. – he replied, out of breathe.

- You know you really should learn to cooperate. Letting people help you will definitely improve your shitty lonely life.

- Shut up and get out of here! Now! – he said before adding with a lowered shaking voice. – Before I hurt you.

His face was showing anger and yet his voice was full of pain and fear. Stiles breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves. This werewolf was really a pain in the ass! He was getting really angry against him. Why did he kissed him and laid him on a bed if he couldn't stand him? Why did he hate him so much? He stopped. It had last only a few seconds, but he had seen it! His claws had started to retract when he had yelled at him. That was the answer! He had heard him say one day that his anchor was anger. Oh, he could totally do that! It was in his veins. He looked at him with a disgusted glance.

- You know what? I really don't know why I like you so much! You're such a jerk! Well, you're kinda hot, like, REALLY hot! But that's all. You are weak, you totally failed being an Alpha and seriously, you would have never beaten the Kanima without help. It's pathetic! And I can't believe I have those fucking feelings for you as you're such a looser! Actually, I think I'll get over you pretty easily. It's not like if I was missing something great.

Derek clenched his teeth and turned to the boy, red eyes shining.

- SHUT UP! Shut your fucking mouth! – he yelled, before his enraged face went hurt and desperate. – Won't you… shut up… for once in your life? – he said with a painful voice.

Stiles felt his heart broke. But a slightly smile appeared shyly on his lips as he saw Derek turning human again. The werewolf looked at his claws-free hands and then he fixed the high school boy with "incomprehension". What had just happened? How did he regain control so easily? He was going to speak but someone interrupted them.

- Stiles! Stiles! Are you okay?

Scott burst in the room, out of breath and a scared look on his face. He stopped, his eyes jumping to the two men before sighing in relief. He walked towards Stiles and hugged him strong.

- Thank god you're fine.

- Yeah, I'm totally fine dude. What are you doing here?

- Peter called me. He said that Derek was losing control and that you were in danger. I… I jumped in the car and drove here as fast as I could.

- So sweet! At least there's one person you like me that much. – he said without looking at the Alpha but it was clear for everybody that it was meant for him.

- So you… have talked a little?

- Oh yeah, we did. Everything had been settled, not that it had been very hard to do so but at least, it had been very… interesting. I'm ready to go home. – he said confidently.

- Okay. – he looked over the quiet wolf, wandering what had happened between them but Derek was looking at the ground. – So, let's go.

As Stiles stepped out of the room without even looking at the Alpha once since his best friend had arrived, Scott glanced at him before following him. Derek had watch the young boy left, with green eyes filled in sorrow, tightening the beta's heart. The atmosphere was so tensed when he had entered the room that he didn't dare asked what had happened but everything had apparently not been totally settled. He left the room when he heard Stiles call him from downstairs and gave an understand look at the downcast man he had in front of him who was now making eye contact with him.

- Call you later, man. – he said, trying to not sound too much like if he had pity for him.

The wolf didn't answer anything. He stayed there, fixing the ground again. So Scott left.

The two friends were getting in the car when the wolfy one broke the silence.

- You sure everything's fine?

- Yeah, why?

- Well… I don't know… Derek seemed like… he was not feeling very well. Or more likely… depressed, hurt.

- Please, Scott, do you remember who you're talking about? – he answered, looking up at the room's window where Derek was staring like a shadow at the two boys. – He's the one who doesn't care about others. Like if he could get hurt by words! – he added, looking straight at the half-hidden Alpha's silhouette, knowing perfectly well that the wolf was listening to them.

Scott didn't say anything more. He started the car and pulled away from the house.

Stiles didn't hear about Derek during a whole week. Scott kept asking what had happened in the burnt house but his friend wouldn't say anything, until he got annoyed by the beta.

- Nothing, buddy, stop asking. He's a big boy, he'll be fine. When he'll be tired to be a prat, he'll come back.

- I need to know, Stiles. He's not answering his phone and when I went to the Hale house, Peter told me that he had spent two days in his room, hitting the walls and growling against you before running away in the woods without coming back. Did you see the face he made when you left? What did you do to him?

- What? Hey! I'm the one he kept torturing during the last months. – he said, offended. Yet he capitulated under Scott's serious look. – Okay! He was shifting and I just thought that if I was pissing him off enough it will bring back that kind of anchor he used to have to get in control. And, okay, I took advantage of it and I pushed him a little hard in revenge but nothing he can't take. I mean, come on, it's Derek! He's far from the sensible man you are. – he defend himself. Seeing his friend's worried face he added. – Scott, trust me. He was really mad at me. When he'll stop pouting, he'll come to bully me and be happy again. So, just be patient.

- I don't know what you said to him but I could sense it, he was not angry, Stiles. – he said before turning and move away from the human kid, leaving him frowning and thoughtful.

In the evening, after having a nice dinner with his dad, he went upstairs. As soon as he got in his room, he turned on the light and jumped at the sight of the Alpha waiting for him in a corner. He tried to calm down his heart beats, breathing deeply in and out. He looked at him, a little relieved to see he was back in town and fine. He closed his door and went to sit on the edge of his bed.

- So, I guess it's time to pay. Look I know you're mad at me but please, don't hit the face. I want to stay pretty. – he said with a slight smile.

Derek frowned.

- What are you talking about? – he said with a tired voice that tightens Stiles' heart.

- You… You're not here to punish me? For what I said to you last day?

- No. I wanted to ask you something.

- Really? Well… yeah. Okay. What is your question?

Derek was fixing him with his usual intense gaze, but Stiles could see something else under. Something that he couldn't name but whatever it was, it broke his heart. Derek clenched his jaw, a strange light flashed quickly through his eyes.

- Did you… - he started, before closing his mouth. A second after, he looked completely defeated and opened his mouth again. – How did you know that what you said was going to get me back in control?

Stiles looked at him stunned. He was kidding, right? What was that question? That is not what he was going to ask. He could swear it. The way he looked so hesitant, he knew he changed the question half way.

- Well, you told us that anger was your anchor. – he answered anyway, studying the werewolf's strange behavior.

Derek nodded, standing still like if he was waiting for something before moving toward the window.

- Is that all you wanted to ask?

The dark-haired man went still. Stiles was suddenly shocked by the sadness and the… was that pain?!... in his emerald eyes. His throat went dry and his heart beats went crazy, making Derek turned his head in his direction. He swallowed and tried to regained composure, finally understanding Scott's mysterious words. If he was right, he probably never had messed up that much in his entire life!

- Okay, can we just stop this whole shitty game and settle everything for good? Why won't you be sincere and franc for once? Come over here, I won't bite, promise. – he tried to joke, happy to see the ghost of a smile on his tensed lips and taping the edge of the bed next to him.

Derek paused a moment before heading slowly toward the bed. He sat next to the boy and fixed a point in front of him. A heavy silence filled in the atmosphere. After a long moment, Stiles cleared his throat.

- Great, I love the awkward quiet moment we're sharing right now but we really need to clarify everything between us before I become crazy.

- Us? – he asked, his eyebrows raised. – Didn't you say you were going to get over me pretty easily?

Stiles breathed deeply. "Here we go, talking about the main issue at last." he thought.

- Okay, did you run away for few days because of what I said to you? I said that because I was afraid. You were shifting against your own will, losing control and I was desperately trying to find a way to help you. I remembered you saying that anger was your anchor so I decided to give a try. And sincerely, who's the best to get you all pissed off? – he said proudly, pointing his thumbs toward himself. – You know, usually I just need to stand in the same room than you to get you angry, but I guess you got used to me so I had to level up a little.

- So you said that to get me…

- Angry. Yes. Why? Did you think I was actually meaning it? – he asked, laughing. But Derek's face was serious. – Oh my gosh, you did! I'm sorry, but at least it worked perfectly well.

- Yeah, except I wasn't pissed off.

- Yeah, right! You should have seen your face. You yelled at me to shut up. – he said, pausing. – Wait, Scott told me that too. If it wasn't anger, what was it?

- Nothing. – Derek answered, clenching his jaw and turning his gaze. – As you said, it's not like I could be hurt by words.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something when he realized the meaning. He looked at the man, feeling remorse.

- Look, I'm sorry. I said the first things that were going through my head at that moment. I was freaking out! I just wanted you to shift back to normal. Everything I said was a lie. – he said softly before pausing. - Well, I do wander how I can like you that much because hey! I'm sorry but you're a total jerk. And you ARE really hot, obviously. But, I don't think you're a looser or weak or pathetic.

Derek was diving in his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Stiles looked away, feeling his heart jump in his chest under the Alpha's soft gaze. He lowered his head, fixing his hands trembling nervously.

- And keep your sarcasms for you. You know perfectly well how I feel. I can't get over you so easily though I wish I could.

- Don't want you to. – the wolf said in a whisper.

Stiles looked back at him, his breathe taking away by the words he had heard. Derek cupped one of his cheeks with a hand and softly caressed the skin. Then he leaned toward him and hesitantly pressed his lips on the high school boy's ones. The contact was sweet, contained and uncertain. It was the straight opposite of what they had already shared. Their eyes were closed and their hearts were beating fast. Stiles put his hand on Derek's one still cupping his face and looked at him when they broke apart, each sounding out the other. Derek could feel the longing desire of the young man mixed with the anxiety and the fear. Understandable feelings regarding what had happened every time he had kissed him before. Stiles lowered his gaze, opening his mouth like if he was going to say something but nothing came. The Alpha waited a little but the boy didn't seem to find his words. So he spoke, trying desperately to formulate out loud what he was feeling.

- Stiles, give me another chance. – he said with a tender voice that seemed to surprise the kid. – I… I want you so badly. – he whispered, sending shivers through the young body.

Derek slammed himself internally in the head for saying that. Why couldn't he just say that he likes him so much? He clenched his jaw, preparing the declaration but as he was going to speak, Stiles' face went very close, cutting his breath for a second. The high school boy had hesitate a short moment, stopping his movement as their lips were almost touching, before closing his eyes again and making contact between them. His lips were trembling a little but the kiss was frank. The werewolf pressed a little more, cupping his face with both hands before deepening the kiss. Their body temperature was starting to increase and as the kiss was getting stronger, Derek freed Stiles' face to put his hands on his back, pulling him on his laps, the young's ones around his hips. Stiles wrapped the wolf's neck with his arms and try to hide the embarrassment he was feeling all of a sudden. He knew what was coming and cursed himself for the fear that was taking over him. He bet Derek could feel it.

The Alpha's hands went under his shirt, touching his body with a tenderness that he would never thought the wolf would be capable of. He broke the kiss and buried his face in the boy's neck, licking and biting the warmed skin. Then he pulled up the shirt and took it off, revealing the thin muscular chest. He put his lips back on the skin, going down to the torso, his hands on his hips sticking hard against him. Stiles could feel the werewolf getting hard under him and his own pants were getting tighter as his arousal was increasing. His body suddenly tensed, his grip on the man's shoulders tightening and his heart racing a little more. Derek pulled away and looked at him intensely. His gaze was burning.

- Stiles… - he called him with a voice rough by the desire. – We don't have to… if you're not…

- What? No, no, it's fine. I… want to. – he answered, his face bright red.

- You're still afraid of me, I can smell it. I don't want you to…

- I'm not! I'm not afraid of you. I'm just… anxious. But I want it, really. There's no way I miss the chance to share my bed with the sexy Derek Hale.

- What do you mean "miss the chance"?

- Well, you know… You're here, hugging me, all aroused for me and…

- Are you saying that I'm just here to fuck you?

- No! No… I just thought that… okay, yeah it may be what I thought… but… apparently it isn't… - he said awkwardly, blushing a little more.

- I know I'm a jerk most of the time, but that doesn't mean I'm the kind of guy who takes any ass passing by.

- I… I'm sorry. How could I know you actually wanted me, like really ME. It's just… - he said, feeling ashamed.

- Stiles.

- Can we just go back to the moment we were not talking…

- Stiles.

- … and having fun before I ruined everything and…

- Stiles, shut up!

The young boy looked at him, not making any more sound. He looked like a child that had just been grounded. Derek sighed, exasperated.

- How can you possibly be so annoying and so adorable at the same time? – he said with a slight smile, hearing Stiles' heart skip a beat. – That's why I like you so much.

Stiles' eyes went wide and his pulse crazy. Derek kissed him, lying him on the back and getting on top of him. The boy opened his legs to greet him, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss had started soft and tender but was now getting hot and passionate, making them both feverish under the growing desire they shared. Derek took off his own shirt, leaning back on his partner, to seal again their lips. One of his hands went down the boy's side, reaching the pants that he started to undone. Then he slipped it down with the underwear, freeing his erection and took it gently in his hand. He made slow in and out movements that became faster and faster, making Stiles arching and panting. Then he sat back, put away his own clothes while Stiles was totally kicking off the pants and boxers. Derek looked at him, grinning.

- What? Are you making fun of me? – he said, slightly pouting.

- I just wonder why you keep hiding yourself behind those large clothes. You have a well-built body.

- Hey! I allow nobody to joke about my jeans and hoodies. I love those. They're very comfortab… - he said offended before being cut off by Derek's lips.

The Alpha lied down, pressing his erection against the young's one, making him moans. He gently grabbed his legs, putting them up to get a better access and broke the kiss. He glanced again at the boy, a last silent questioning, giving him the chance to back off if he wanted to, but Stiles put a hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a fiery kiss, lightning a fire in the wolf's body. Once out of breath, they pulled back. Derek went licking and kissing and biting along his jaw, then down his throat to the shoulder. Stiles plunged his fingers in the soft dark hair, enjoying the delicious attentions. The dark-haired man put one of his hands at his ass and slowly inserted a finger inside him. The human tensed, arching his back and clenching his jaw to not let any sound of pain out. He tried to relax and to focus on the delight that the man's lips were giving him. Derek was very caring and soft. After a short moment, he started feeling his body getting used, as had Derek that was already preparing a second finger. Stiles was breathing hard, his hands now on the werewolf's shoulders were gripping him tightly. As Stiles was getting accustomed, he pulled out the fingers and put his penis at the entrance. He felt Stiles shiver, knowing what was next and anxious about it. He entered very slowly, checking any signs of unbearable pain on his lover's face. Stiles felt the big limb penetrating him, the pain increasing in his back but he bite his lower lip to stay in control of any hurt noise that could alarm his partner. Once he got totally in, Derek stayed still, giving time to the young man to relax. He saw his tensed face, eyes shut and frowning. He was hurting him. He got his torso up a little, getting on his hands and giving an unwanted bump with his hips that deepened him more inside of the young boy who suddenly let out a gasp, wrapping around the wolf's neck like if it was a lifebuoy. Derek got a little anxious.

- Stiles… Are you okay?

- Ye… Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. – he answered with a trembling voice, out of breath.

- Stiles, you don't…

- Hell, Derek, I'm in heaven! Stop worrying, I'm more than fine. – he said, looking straight at him before smiling like an idiot while looking at him with lust - Now, I swear to you, if you're not moving like that again, I'll really get mad at you and you better check what you'll be eating in the next days to be sure there's no wolfs bane inside your food. Because that was SO good and I want a lot more. So stop worrying and do what you're supposed to do. Right now! – he said, pulling him for a passionate kiss, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Derek grinned, letting the boy stealing his lips and started to move back and forth, speeding along with the boy's panting and moaning. It didn't take long before the Alpha found the young's sensible point that sent him to infinite pleasure, making him feel dizzy. His arms were wrapped around the man's neck, digging his fingers in his shoulder bones. Derek was hitting him with powerful pushes, both breathing hard and aroused, body burning and sweat all over them. Stiles was doing his best to keep from screaming. He was not prepared for such great sensations. Feeling himself on the edge, he hugged his lover thigh before the hot white liquid spread between them. The werewolf followed few seconds after, burying his face in the pit of the boy's neck and shoulder. They were both trying to catch their breath. After a moment, Derek lied down at the side of the high school boy, who moved to his bedside table to get tissues.

- I'm sorry. I didn't have time to warn you, I didn't want to… - he said awkwardly while wiping the man's stomach off the sperm.

Derek put his hand on his mouth.

- It's okay. Stop panicking. – he answered before taking the tissue and wipe the boy's belly.

Then the wolf stood up and went to throw it in the nearest trash bin. He got his clothes and put his underwear and pants on before hearing irregular heartbeats. He glanced over to the still lying kid. His look was neutral but his pulse was betraying him. He was in distress. He went closer and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

- Stiles, I am not running away or ditching you or anything you seemed to think. I just don't want your father finding me in your bed tomorrow morning. I don't feel it would end up well.

- I know. Why are you telling me this? I'm not freaking out. Why would I? I'm fine. Totally fine.

- How many times will I have to tell you that?! People can do their best to lie all they want but heart never lies. You can say anything you want, while I was getting my stuff, your heart has been going unsteady. That's the sign for insecurity. – he sighed, tired of the human' lies attempts.

- Did not! Stop listening to my heart beats. It's SO unfair! Damn your fucking wolfy superpowers. – he said, lying on his other side and turning his back at him, pouting.

Derek smiled fondly. He lied behind him and put an arm around his waist.

- Hey, stop sulking. You're acting like a child. – he said softly.

Stiles mumbled before pausing and turn back to face the wolf. He was grinning.

- Yeah, well, according to the law, I still am. What you have done tonight is called corruption of a minor.

- Oh, so you prefer we wait until your legal age to do it again? Too bad, I had plenty of other things to… show you for next times. Well we'll have to wait.

- No!... I mean, I didn't say that in that way… what kind of things? – he said, his face going red before he realized what he had say. – And how many times are you planning to do with me?

The question was weird and goofy but Derek knew what he was really asking. He made his offended face.

- What kind of image you have of me? Do I seem so emotionally out of reach? I thought I had been pretty obvious about what I wanted from you.

- Yeah, well sorry but you totally look like you don't want any emotional attachment. How am I supposed to believe you? I don't have super hearing to listen to your heart like you do.

- Sometimes you don't need to. – he whispered, putting the boy's hand on his chest where is heart was.

Stiles felt the normal beating under his palm. Derek moved closer to him and kissed him with such tenderness he would have never dreamt about. And at his big surprised, the Alpha's heart had been suddenly racing. When they broke the contact, Stiles refused to look at the man, clenching his lips to provide from the wide smile that wanted to stretch from part to part of his face. He cuddle against his lover and breathed deeply. He had never felt that good since a long time. He liked this sourwolf so much! It was almost insane, but the weird thing was that the man actually liked him back.

- I know you have to go but can you just… stay a little more please?

- Yeah. – he murmured, hugging him and kissing his forehead.

Stiles closed his eyes. The warmth of the wolf was comfortable. He was starting to fall asleep. He was afraid to wake up in the morning and realized that everything that happened tonight had just been a dream. He flied his hand back to the chest to feel his lover's heart. He needed something to hold on. He needed to tell him.

- Derek, I love you.

And just before the sleeping boat took him away, he had felt it. The rock he would keep holding on to. The promise that everything was real. Because the way the heart beneath his hand had stopped, jumped and then raced, it couldn't be a lie.

THE END

* * *

**Author's note: **So, this is it. Did you like it ? Can I have a last review ? I really hope you have enjoy it. If you did, follow me, I have other Sterek fics coming up soon Thank you SO MUCH for reading this story ! See ya everybody!


End file.
